


Olfactophilia

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Other, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Another adventure with Eddie and Venom.I blame Zel_Nonick4NowFor https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/pseuds/Zel_Nonick4nowBased on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567916/chapters/38820548





	Olfactophilia

Eddie liked to think of himself as a pretty relaxed guy and he was pretty good at rolling with the punches. But lately, Venom's behavior had been... weird. Which was saying a lot from a guy that was literally bonded to the alien 24/7. 

Case in point: Venom was in the process of preventing Eddie from getting dressed. Again. 

Reason? Because it was in this strange, almost cat-like form spread from his right shoulder blade and holding on to his back and the wall to put tendrils all down his back and sides. But the important thing was that Venom was keeping him from pulling his shirt all the way down because it currently had it's manifested head solidly buried in Eddie's sweaty armpit. Sniffing. Hard. 

"Vee..." Eddie complained as he tried to squirm away from the nose the symbiote had made. "... that's creepy!" 

Venom ignored the complaints as it dug in with its nose, pushing Eddie's arm up and out of the way to get closer to that scent. **"Eddie smells good!!!"** it explained with a purring sound as it nuzzled more. 

Eddie could feel the effect his scent was having on Venom as it was starting to affect him too. Probably from the tendrils that were creeping down the front and back of his jeans, under his boxers. He let out a small gasp as Venom fed him the feeling that his scent was giving to the symbiote. He gave a small shiver, arms stuck in his shirt as the sensations washed over him. 

"Vee..." Eddie's complaint was much breathier this time. He was trying for stern but it sounded more like a request. He arched into the touches as more tendrils made their way across his body, playing with his nipples that had pebbled to attention from both the cold air and the nearest tendrils. 

**"Make Eddie feel as good as Eddie smells!"** Venom purred with promise. The tendrils moved more, enveloping Eddie's defined chest and pushing the hoodie off completely before forming another head to sniff the human's other pit. There was a humming vibration that went through the symbiote's whole mass and made Eddie's knees feel weak as he slumped against the wall and likely would have sunk to the floor with a solid thump if Venom hadn't used a few tentacles to catch them and keep them upright. 

"Ven..." Eddie moaned softly as he let his head fall back when Venom decided to gently pull Eddie's arms over his head with another two tentacles, thick enough to make sure he had something solid to writhe against, but gentle enough to keep from causing any undue pain. Eddie's breath caught in his throat as he rocked against the pressure against his groin. He could feel himself hardening by the second and didn't fight the feeling as heat bloomed in his cheeks and stole his breath. 

**"Hm... good Eddie," **Venom hummed happily as it started undoing Eddie's jeans, allowing the material to fall into a puddle of material on the floor, trapping Eddie's feet. It made short work of the loose boxers before traveling down with the head on Eddie's left to sniff at Eddie's rapidly hardening cock. 

"Oh, God!" Eddie whined as he felt the delicate sensation of Venom's breaths on his nether region and felt a drop of precome escape at the almost tickling feeling as tendrils gently cupped him and moved his testicles out of the way for further sniffing and inspection. The feelings that came through their bond were nearly overwhelming and Eddie rocked his body slightly while trying to spread his legs as far as he could; restricted by his almost discarded clothing, and moaned softly into the restrictions. A kink he was certain Venom would make use of at a later date. 

**"So good for me," **Venom cooed as it sniffed harder and reached out with a small tongue to lap at the precome that was beaded up at the tip of Eddie's straining erection. It hummed in satisfaction before dipping the tiny tongue inside the slit for more. Eddie made a strangled noise as the tongue thinned out to reach further without needing to stretch or truly prepare him. 

"Guh... Ven..." Eddie made a strange gurgling sound as he came, unexpectedly, eyes rolling back in his head and mind whiting out as he slumped into the tentacles that were holding him. up. When he came back to himself he found he had his pajama pants on; no underwear and was being tucked into bed. "Vee, love?"

**"I've got us," **Venom purred, curled up on Eddie's chest like a cat. 

"Yeah, you do," Eddie agreed as he felt the blanket pulled up and let the afterglow pull him off to sleep. 

END


End file.
